Generally, a junction box is employed in vehicles for gathering of electric circuits in a convenient location. Such a conventional junction box typically includes a main body on which electric circuits are disposed, an upper cover for covering an upper portion of the main body, and a lower cover for covering a lower portion of the main body. Sockets are provided at the lower portion of the main body for electrical connection to the various electric circuits. Connectors are provided at an upper portion of the lower cover and are electrically connected to respective sockets. In a conventional junction box, in order to couple the sockets of the main body to the connector of the lower cover, the lower cover is coupled to the main body by a bolt and a bolt inserted therethrough.
However, the above-mentioned conventional junction box presents certain difficulaties when the junction box is assembled and disassembled. Firstly, when the junction box is mass-produced, since a separate bolting device is required for fastening the connecting bolt, excessive cost and time are required. In addition, the bolting process progresses regardless of whether the connector is accurately coupled to the socket, and accordingly, incorrect assembly may occur.
When the junction box is repaired, since the bolt must be unfastened and fastened by a separate screw driver, the repair process can be complicated. In addition, because of the use of a bolt(s), the bolt(s) may be unfastened by vibration thereof, which is always present in vehicles.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.